


Soothing

by Shugo_Ookami



Series: Nanowrimo 2019 [10]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, M/M, RAINSTORMS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-16 12:22:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21507877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shugo_Ookami/pseuds/Shugo_Ookami
Summary: Sylvain slips into Felix's bed for the night during a rainstorm for some comfort
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier, Felix/Sylvain
Series: Nanowrimo 2019 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533926
Kudos: 130





	Soothing

**Author's Note:**

> I really like writing comfort/literal sleeping together fics im so sorry  
> It's like a brand for me

Felix about jumped out of his skin when he heard the first crack of thunder resound through his room. Cursing quietly, he put a hand to his racing heart and took a few deep breaths to try and calm himself back down. When he felt calm enough, he sat up and looked out the window. Sure enough, it was raining so heavily he could barely see past the tree that sat nearest to the dorm. He pulled his hair out of its ponytail and ran his fingers through it before he redid it. He wasn’t going to be falling back asleep any time soon, not with how loud the rain was. It was a nice change to the deadly silence he woke up to occasionally though so he’d accept it. For now. Until he remembered that the training grounds would no doubt be a muddy disaster when he went for his morning training. Cursing again, he flopped back down onto the bed with a heavy sigh. 

Lightning flashed, lighting up his room momentarily and he watched as the shadows danced for the split second before everything was bathed in darkness again. He threw an arm over his eyes and counted the seconds before the thunder cracked. Another noise caught his attention and he slowly moved his arm off his eyes, tipping his head towards his door as the light under it was blocked out on one side. The door knob turned slightly and he was about to reach for his sword before it stopped and returned back to its original position. He heard the potential intruder sigh heavily and then something hit the door with a quiet thud. 

The silence stretched on before lightning lit up his room again and suddenly the door knob was turning again. Sighing, Felix finally swung his legs over the edge of his bed as the door finally opened up slowly. 

“Someone better be dying.” Felix grumbled, sending a glare at the intruder.

“If that someone is me, would that count?” Sylvain asked, his voice shaky.

“What?” Sliding out of his bed quickly, Felix hurried over towards Sylvain and pulled him into the room and shut the door behind him. “What do you mean by that?” He was already patting the other down, inspecting for any external injuries or signs of blood.

“Stop.” Sylvain mumbled, grabbing both of Felix’s wrists. “I’m fine. Sort of.” He leaned into the other and buried his face into his neck. He wasn’t pushed away which led him to think it was okay for him to do this and he slowly wrapped his arms around the thin waist. “It’s just...the storm…”

Felix was quiet for a moment before he sighed, stepping back towards the bed. When he felt Sylvain tense and hold onto him tighter, he tugged on him to follow him back to the bed. “It’s late.” He mumbled, finally maneuvering them to the bed before he fell back onto it with the other. “Lay down.” He ordered when Sylvain awkwardly hovered above him before finally silently agreeing to the other. As the other settled next to him, he rolled onto his side and wrapped an arm around Sylvain’s chest and pulled him close. “Nightmare?” There was a nod into his neck before shaking arms wrapped around his waist in return. “The well again?” Another nod and a deep breath against his neck. Humming, Felix idly played with Sylvain’s hair with one hand while the other rubbed gentle circles on his back. 

“Will you just...talk?” Sylvain finally spoke up, talking into Felix’s neck quietly. He tightened his grip momentarily before letting it loosen again. 

“And say what?” Felix mumbled, letting his eyes slip shut. 

“Anything really. Your voice is soothing.”

Felix scoffed, feeling his face heating up. “Soothing. Right.” He trailed his hand down to his neck and rubbed there gently before trailing them back into his hair to toy with the locks gently. 

“It is to me.” Sylvain said softly, sighing. “You can say anything. What annoyed you today? Besides me. Did ya see anything funny? Anyone make you smile today?” He was starting to babble, trying to distance himself from the sound of the rushing water that was plaguing him memory.

Taking a moment to think of something to say to help Sylvain calm down, Felix sighed and started to speak. “There was a cat I found. You know that small alcove near the tea garden?” There was a nod against him neck. “Well turns out the cats love to hide in it because it’s warm and…” He continued on with his story even as he felt Sylvain’s breath even out and his body go limp against his hold. He didn’t stop talking, not even when the storm eventually let him as he knew it would help his friend sleep peacefully.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Follow me on twitter! Shugo_Ookami


End file.
